


Candlenights Cookies

by QQI25



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Candlenights, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: A regressed Maggie decides to bake cookies as a Candlenights present and Taako helps.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Candlenights Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcschnuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/gifts).



> Based off [this post](https://mcschnuggles.tumblr.com/post/189820024560/do-you-have-any-cute-candlenights-hcs-for-little) by mcschnuggles!

“Taako?” Taako looks over to see Maggie peeking up over the back of the couch. 

“What’s up, li’l homie?”

“It’s almost Candlenights.”

“It is indeed.”

“Can you help me make cookies? Pretty please? Wanna bake cookies for everyone.”

“Do you think you can be a good listener?” Maggie pops up and puffs out his chest.

“Yuh huh!”

“Okay. You’re gonna make them by yourself.”

“Oh,” Maggie says, dejected. Taako holds up a finger.

“And I’m going to give you directions. Good listeners wait to make sure the person is done talking, okay?”

“Okay! I can do that Koko!” 

“Great. I have some rules, okay? You don’t touch the oven, and you don’t touch knives. Can you do that for me?”

“Yessir!” Maggie salutes him and Taako smiles, gesturing for Maggie to follow him to the kitchen. 

“So how’re we doin’ this? What kind of cookies were you thinking of?” 

“Choc’late chip! I really like them so I think that other people will too,” Maggie says earnestly. Taako can’t help but smile. 

“Alright, chocolate chip it is.” He tells Maggie what ingredients to get where, and soon everything’s laid out on the island countertop and they’re ready to start.

“Oh no!” Taako says.

“What, Koko, what?”

“We forgot the most important ingredients: your apron and chef’s hat!” He uses Mage Hand to grab Maggie’s apron and hat and put them on him, to which Maggie giggles.

“Yay! Ready to start?”

“You bet your little butt we are!” He makes sure his instructions are clear and easy to follow. Maggie does so diligently, if a bit messily. There’s a little flour on the table and floor, and somehow, on Maggie’s face. Taako Prestidigitates some illusory snow around Magnus.

“Maggie look what you’ve done! Look at all the flour around you!” Maggie looks up from his mixing, hands stilling, and narrows his eyes. 

“No! Wasn’t me,” Maggie declares.

“But you’re the only one who’s using flour.”

“Yeah, but it was you! You used magic! You did press-dah-dih-tation!” Maggie says the last bit slowly, smiling triumphantly when he gets it all out. Taako puts his hands up in surrender, and then ends the spell.

“Aww, ya got me. I used Prestidigitation.”

“Press-dih-tation.”

“Prestidigitation.”

“Press-dih-juh-tation.”

“Prestidigitation.”

“Press-duh-dih-juh-tation.”

“You got it!”

“I got it?”

“You sure did.” Maggie’s eyes light up.

“I sure did!” Maggie shouts, cheering. “Taako, ‘s getting hard to mix.” Taako looks in the bowl to see that it’s come together nicely.

“Yep, ‘cause you’re all done. It’s ready for you to roll into balls and make cookies. Get the spoon and scoop out some dough. Then use your hands to roll it into a ball, and place it on one of the circles on the tray.” Maggie follows along nicely, holding up his ball for Taako’s inspection. “Perfect! Just like that. Now place it there, and make some more ‘til we’ve used all the dough.” Taako points at the top left corner’s circle and Maggie puts it down. He makes more balls ‘til there’s about one spoonful left in the bowl. Taako holds up a hand and Maggie stops. Delicately holding the spoon, Taako proceeds to scoop half of it to pop in his mouth. Maggie’s eyes widen.

“Koko. You ate it.” 

“Want some?”

“I can eat it?”

“Sure you can.”

“Okay,” Maggie says with a shrug. Taako pops the last bit into Maggie’s mouth. 

“Yummy!” Maggie declares when he’s done eating it. “I can’t wait for the rest of the cookies to be done!”

“I’m gonna put these in the oven. Can you go wash your hands with soap please?” Taako puts them in the oven and closes it, setting a timer for 8 minutes. 

“Mmhmm!” Maggie skips to the sink and washes his hands, singing a song as he does so. When he’s done, he dries his hands on the hand towel. He also takes off his apron and hat and hangs them back up on the pantry door. Taako uses Mage Hand to put the dirty dishes in the sink, and then goes over and washes his own hands with soap.

“Good job,” Taako praises. “Thank you so much Maggie. Can you bring your sticker sheet and chart over here?” Maggie rushes to his sticker chart area and comes back over to Taako (now sitting at the dining table) with the sticker sheet and chart. His current sticker sheets consist of different animals in the snow. Taako chooses two stickers and places them in two of the squares on his sticker chart. 

“Two stickers?” Maggie asks excitedly.

“Mmhmm. You were such a good listener and you put away the apron and hat by yourself.” Taako ruffles Maggie’s hair, and Maggie smiles. He goes back and hangs up his sticker chart and sheet.

“Koko can we play the handclap game?” The handclap game is a game Taako knows from somewhere in his childhood. He and Lup have played it for as long as he can remember. You clap your hands together, the right hand of your partner, your own hands, the left hand of your partner, your own hands, and then the backs then fronts of your partner’s hands. Then you build up, adding one clap each time you clap your partner’s hands. It’s a hard concept to explain, easier to show.

“Sure thing. Think you can keep up with me?”

“Yes,” Magnus says indignantly. “I’m gonna win!” 

“Okay can we count it? I’m scared I might forget.”

“Of course we can! But I don’t need the counting a’cause it’s just for you.”

“Okay li’l buddy,” Taako says with a smile. “Let’s do this.” It’s actually not bad. The counting definitely helps, but eventually they fuck up anyway. It’s Maggie’s fault, though he won’t admit it, and he laughs when they do. Taako does too. 

“Should we check on our cookies?” Taako asks at the 5-minute mark.

“Yeah!” He starts to rush over the oven, then thinks better of it and slows to a walk. Taako ruffles his hair and turns on the oven light so they can check on the cookies.

“They’re cookie-shaped now Koko! Haha cookie, Koko, cookie, Koko!”

“Should we take them out now?” Taako asks. Maggie looks up at the oven timer and back down at the cookies.

“No! Gotta be patient.”

“Good answer, Maggie.” They play some more of the handclap game until the cookies are ready. 

“I’m gonna take out the cookies now, Maggie. Stay away, okay? Don’t want you getting burned.” He grabs the oven mitts and puts them on, taking the cookies out and setting them on the counter. “How do you wanna pack the cookies? One bag per person or all on a platter for everyone to share?”

“One platter! Sharing is caring!” 

“One platter it is. We’re gonna give the cookies a little more time to cool, and then I’ll let you do the plating.”

Maggie does a pretty good job plating. It’s not a hard thing to do, and Taako can tell he has a really fun time making a pyramid of cookies. Taako places it on the counter with a reusable fabric food wrap over top so no one can tell what it is. There’s a few extra, so they snack on those while they wait for people to arrive.

Lup, Barry, and Kravitz are the first ones here. It _is_ their house as well, after all, and the hosts need to be put together. Maggie rushes to the portal as soon as they come out and gives them all big hugs.

“Hi!”

“Hey buddy,” Barry says with a smile. “Luppie and Koko gotta make dinner for us tonight, so why don’t you stay here and play with Krav and I?”

“Okay!”

“Man, he is such a cute kid,” Lup says once they’re in the kitchen pulling out the things they need. “No fair you get to hog him.”

“Not my fault you decided to get a job,” Taako replies. “Anyway, you can always ask Krav’s mom for a day off or something. They’ll _prob_ ably be fine without you for a day.”

“I should, shouldn’t I? They can’t grow too dependent on me.” Lup then tells him about her day at work and he listens raptly. 

Ren arrives to help with dinner too. Food prep’s smoother and faster with three people. She’s an eager and attentive learner, which makes her actually helpful in the kitchen.

When dinner’s done, they all get changed before more people come. They have a tradition of wearing matching sweaters. It used to be a thing when they’d been aboard the Starblaster, and now they’ve also got matching sweaters for their new friends. Taako makes sure Maggie’s got an undershirt, as he’ll inevitably get hot and wanna take off the sweater.

Merle arrives next, with Mavis and Mookie in tow. Mookie’s excited to play with Magnus, and Mavis talks with Barry and Kravitz. Dav gets here soon after, and he’s able to get even the two more hyper kids to sit still as he captures their attention with tales of his travels. When Hurley and Sloane arrive, they get to take their turn telling stories about battlewagon racing. After the kids get bored of stories, Dav, Hurley, and Sloane get immersed in conversation. The Bureau of Benevolence employees they’re friends with are last to arrive and they come together, including Lucretia, Angus, Carey and Killian, and Avi. Everyone gets comfortable, and no one’s forgotten their sweater.

Dinner’s a fun affair. Everyone’s favourite dishes have been made, and they take the time to catch each other up on their lives. After dinner, they help put dishes in the sink and go back to the table still talking.

“Koko, psst, Koko,” Maggie whispers, coming up behind him and poking his arm. “Can we go get the cookies now?”

“Sure can.” They get up and go to the island counter. Taako takes off the fabric wrap and sets it aside. “Think you can carry these by yourself?”

“Mmhmm!” 

“Okay, don’t drop them.” Taako hands Maggie the plate and follows behind.

“I maded these all by myself for presents for you guys!” Maggie announces once he’s back at the table. He gets applause and oohs and ahhs as he carefully sets it down in the center. 

They’re all in agreement that these are the best cookies they’ve ever had and Maggie beams at the praise. That night, everyone but Maggie goes home. They help him get ready for bed and have a big sleepover in the living room. It’s great.

**Author's Note:**

> \- owo i'm excited to write agere with TAZB charas!! i haven't really seen that so i'm exicted (nd a bit nervous) to contribute!
> 
> \- this took abt a million years nd i might still write more of the hcs from the post! i got 3 days before the new year so i gotta hurry if i wna do directly candlenights-related shit!!
> 
> \- as always i drew speaking info from my kids (they r not bio mine but i take care of them often enough tht at this pt i call them my kids lol oof) so i told my bro to repeat wht i was gna say (prestidigitation) nd took tht! his was the first one nd then i didn't wna ask him again but tht seemed a logical progression :-) nd my niece says "a'cause" so maggie does sometimes
> 
> \- the handclap game _is_ hard to expln but it's Fun nd i Love It nd more ppl need to play it w me (there r currently none lol)!! does anyone kno wht i'm talking abt?? my sister taught it to me
> 
> \- sry the endings Like That nd abrupt i just wanted to focus on the cookie-making but also show the reception of those cookies
> 
> \- just a li'l self-reflection but i rly like this "slice of life" type drabble shit (i mainly write tht) which is why my cw class was so hard lol


End file.
